Revolt
by Luna
Summary: Obi-Wan must stop a deadly revolution, with the help of a friend...


Title: Revolt

Author: Luna

Date: 4/11/00

General Disclaimer: Daylon Terra, Vanna Ness and Jeq Taoq belong to me, I made them up. Everyone else is either inconsequential, or the brainchild of that genius George Lucas. I'm not making any money off this, I did it for kicks. Ness, this story is for you. 

Reviews: YES!!! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Please!

Prologue Note: A few months post-TPM, Obi-Wan has just been assigned a partner, Daylon Terra, to help him with the training and whatnot. Journey forth, brave reader, and seek ye the point of this tale…..

…Obi Wan sighed as he walked down the passage that led away from the Council Chamber. He didn't need help, he never needed help. What sort of a Jedi master was he, if Yoda didn't think him capable of training Ani?

Then of course, Yoda always underestimated people….

He arrived at the training hall, where he had left Daylon with Anakin. The doors slid open with a quiet rush, and he walked into the large room; when suddenly a humming white lightsaber blade was thrust under his nose. He drew his saber immediately, preparing for an attack. Instead, he was greeted with laughter and fits of giggles.

"You shoulda seen your face, Obi-Wan; you looked like a terrified womprat!" Anakin said between bursts of laughter as he rolled on the floor.

"No, no; a _Petrified _womprat! With no tail!" Daylon laughed.

"That wasn't very funny, Daylon." Obi-Wan said, feeling his face flush. 

"Yes it was!" Anakin giggled.

Obi-Wan shot his padawan a severe look. Anakin quieted immediately.

"I thought you two were training," Obi-Wan said through his teeth. He was a bit angry now.

"A sense of humor is a very important quality in a Jedi, don't you think? I was filling in for you, since you obviously lack in that area…" Daylon said wryly.

"I have a sense of humor." Obi-Wan protested.

__

"Yeah, like a droid," Daylon thought.

"I heard that."

"Well, it's true. You're so serious, and you never laugh, Obi-Wan! Lighten up once in a while, It'll do you worlds of good."

"Like it did for you? You're the same as you were when we were children in the temple, you never grew up."

"And you never had to.", Daylon turned away from him.

"Come on, Daylon, I'm just trying to be responsible." Obi-Wan said, trying to get her to turn back around.

"There is a difference between being responsible and being automated, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon was responsible, and he had a personality. You can have both. Take note, Obi Wan. Learn something." Daylon said, turning to Anakin. "Come, I will teach you a meditation exercise."

Anakin looked at his master for approval. Once received, the two left.

Obi Wan was grateful that he didn't have to look after Ani at that moment. He needed some time for meditation himself. 

Daylon and Anakin sat across from each other in a dark chamber known as the Star Room. Glittering stars covered the walls, floor, and ceiling; giving the place an ethereal feel. 

"How did all the stars get here?" Anakin asked.

"Every star is the soul of a past Jedi. When you meditate in this room, their presence is with you."

"Is Qui-Gon here?" 

"I'm sure he is, Anakin." Daylon said. She knew he missed Qui-Gon greatly, even though their acquaintance had been fleeting. She decided to carry on with the exercise.

"This is something Qui-Gon taught me," she said,

"Now, sit with your legs crossed like this. Put your hands on your knees and sit straight. Breathe deeply. Clear your mind of all thought. Now, focus on your heartbeat, until it is the only thing of importance. 

Let your anger and frustration go, they are expelled from your body with your outgoing breath." Daylon made sure Anakin was doing it right, and prepared for the next step.

"Put your hands up, palms out," she said, doing the same, so that their hands touched.

"Now, trust me, and just keep focusing on your heartbeat."

Daylon allowed herself to fall into a deep meditation. Once her mind was clear, she brought a memory to the surface of her thought. If Anakin was doing his part right, he would be able to share the memory. Their thoughts were shared through the touching of their hands, as well as a strong mental connection.

"Tell me what you see," Daylon said.

"I see….I see a forest. Big trees covered in green are everywhere, except…there's a clearing. A stream. Cool, clear water…shallow….and you! You're there, except, you're little. Am I there?"

"No, you are an observer. Go on, Anakin. Notice your surroundings."

Anakin took a breath and continued in a very relaxed way.

"The sky is blue, and there are puffy clouds. There's a light wind, blowing the big trees, and you're playing in the stream. It isn't as shallow as I thought, you're swimming. Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon is there too, he's sitting on the bank, in the shade of a tree. Something just fell into the water! It made a big splash, and it got Qui-Gon all wet, but he's not mad. What is it?"

"Watch," Daylon said, with a smile on her face. Anakin would like this memory.

"It's Obi-Wan! He's swimming now too. Everyone is smiling and laughing… and now it's fading away."

Anakin opened his eyes. He was beaming.

"That was fun, can we do it again?"

"Not right now, Ani." Daylon said.

"So that's a memory of yours?" Ani asked.

"Yes, from when I was your age. Do you know why I chose that memory?"

"Because….It was nice?"

"No, I chose that memory to show you something. That no matter how insufferable your master is now, he was once a child like you. He does understand you, even though he doesn't show it sometimes. He's just trying to do what's best. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Daylon."

"You're welcome," she said, getting up off the floor. "How does dinner sound?"

"Great!" Anakin said, running to the door. "Aren't you coming?" 

"I'll be there soon, you go ahead."

"Okay, see you later!" he called as he raced down the hallway.

Daylon was about to follow him when she sensed a presence. Obi-Wan stepped out of the shadows. 

"Sorry if I startled you," he said.

"You didn't," she said, wondering why she hadn't sensed him there before.

"I blocked myself to you. I didn't want to disturb your meditation." Obi-Wan explained.

Daylon disliked it when others read her thoughts, but she didn't mind Obi-Wan. It was probably because of how often he did it, she rarely noticed anymore.

"Thank you for showing Anakin that memory. Thank you for showing me," he said.

" You're welcome. Although I must admit, I brought up that particular memory for myself."

"Why is that?"

"The same reason I showed it to Anakin. To remind myself that you weren't always like you are now." Daylon said with a grin that was unnoticeable in the dark room.

"Well, you reminded me too. And you're right, I am a little severe sometimes. That's probably why master Yoda assigned you to me. To 'lighten me up'."

"You do need it."

"I've admitted my folly, Daylon, you can stop teasing now." Obi Wan said.

"You're right, sorry."

"Forgiven. Now, lets join Anakin for dinner, shall we?"

The next day started early for Anakin. Now that he had two masters, he had to work twice as hard to please both of them. First thing after sunrise, he had meditation with Obi-Wan. After that it was focus exercises with Daylon, followed by saber drills, strength training, code study, galactic history, more meditation, and the list went on. But, surprisingly, at the end of the day, he wasn't tired. To top that off, Obi-Wan wasn't mad at him or frustrated with him like he usually was, and Daylon said that he had done a good job. His little heart swelled with pride as he ate his dinner. 

After that, he went straight to bed. Maybe he was a little tired after all. 

Obi-Wan's comlink beeped loudly from the table next to his bed. He reached over to respond.

"Yes?" he said, sort of annoyed at being woken up from his deep sleep.

Mace Windu's voice came over the comlink, stern and powerful.

"Obi-Wan, the Jedi council wishes to see you immediately." He said.

"What is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, fully awake now. 

But Master Windu had already cut off the communication.

Obi Wan got up and dressed in a hurry, checking on his sleeping padawan before he left for the council chamber. It was highly unusual for a meeting to take place so late at night. Or, early in the morning as it was.

Upon arriving in the council chamber, Obi-Wan was surprised to see Daylon Terra already there. 

He walked over to where she was standing in the middle of the room, and bowed in respect to the council.

"Question, do you, the reason for your presence?" Yoda asked quietly.

"Yes, Master Yoda. This is highly unusual." Obi-Wan replied.

"Unusual it is, but necessary also. Of great importance this is. A mission, have we, for you and your padawan."

"The Godars and the Ferynxi have been negotiating a peace treaty on the planet Godar for nearly a year. Though difficult, the negotiations seemed to be going well. But the atmosphere surrounding the negotiations became increasingly tense, and the Godars feared an invasion by the Ferynxi." Mace Windu explained.

"Go you, then, to Godar. Negotiate peace, you will, and tensions ease. But interfere not! Fight a battle that isn't yours you will not. Negotiate only, understand you?"

Master Yoda said rather pointedly.

"Yes Master Yoda, when shall we leave?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Immediately," Mace Windu said, "Daylon Terra, you will accompany them of course, in keeping with the partnership assigned to you. You will help with negotiations and with the training of the boy, as will Obi-Wan," he turned his gaze to Obi-Wan now, "Everything you do will be done as a team. It is important to learn cooperation, especially in situations like this. Now go. May the Force be with you." He said, dismissing them.

The Jedi left the room promptly, walking slowly back to their quarters. 

"That was sudden." Daylon sighed.

"Yes, but it was urgent." Obi Wan said.

"I wasn't expecting to be assigned missions, much less important ones, while training Anakin."

"Neither was I, although, I think that the council believes that in pairing us and our responsibilities, our duties will be split between diplomatic matters and training, and therefore effectively balanced."

"Probably so. Still, It will be difficult to continue training on a planet close to war."

"Difficult, yes, but necessary."

"You sound like Master Yoda," Daylon said as they approached Anakin and Obi-Wan's quarters. 

"I will wake Anakin, and prepare. We will meet you in the hanger in twenty minutes." Obi-Wan said.

(Twenty minutes later)

Daylon Terra acquainted herself with the controls of the ship. It was a Riser Y-42, and although it was familiar, she had never flown one before. The controls were very similar to a standard starship's though, so she doubted she would have any trouble.

At that moment, Obi-Wan and Anakin boarded the small ship. 

"Hello Master Daylon," Anakin said cheerfully, "Are you excited about the mission? I am! I've never been on a real mission before. I bet you've been on lots. Have you?" Anakin asked. He was speaking at an incredible rate, his words somewhat slurred by his hyperactivity.

"Stars and galaxies, Anakin! What in the world did you eat for breakfast to give you that much energy?" Daylon asked with a smile. 

"Well, when I first woke up I was still tired, and Obi-Wan said that I needed to be completely awake, so I got a ruby beil." Anakin rushed.

"What is a ruby beil?" Daylon asked.

"You've never had a ruby beil? It's the best! It's made of juri fruit and muja berries, and corra juice, all mixed up, and cold! And it's really good!" Ani said.

"And banned on some systems, due to it's effect on drinkers," Obi-Wan added, "It has a very high sugar content."

"I see," Daylon said, grinning at Anakin, "I'll have to try one sometime."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. 

"Are we ready to go?" he asked.

"All set. I'll just contact controls and let them know we're taking off. Grab a seat and strap yourselves in."

Daylon punched the button to close the boarding ramp, and called out some code numbers to controls. She received an affirmative to take off, and activated the repulsor lifts. The ship rose steadily off the hangar floor, and glided out of the large doors and into the atmosphere. Once they were far enough out, they went into hyperdrive.

"How long will it take to get there?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan glanced at the data screen on the panel in front of him. 

"Twelve hours, forty six minutes and eight seconds." He said. Anakin sighed. 

"What'll we do till then?" he asked.

"Meditate." Obi-Wan said with a grin. He knew that Anakin hated meditation, and he was torturing the poor kid by making him think that he would have to spend almost thirteen hours in meditation.

"Don't worry Ani, he's not being serious." Daylon reassured him.

"Oh. You're doing that thing where you joke, but you don't show it." Ani said.

"Yes, Anakin. It's called sarcasm." Obi-Wan said, slightly annoyed that Daylon ruined his fun.

"I don't think I like sarcasm." Ani said.

Daylon prepared herself for what looked like a long trip.

A few hours later, she handed the controls over to Obi-Wan, and took Anakin to do some meditation.

"I know you don't like it, Ani, but meditation should be a release for you. A way to center yourself and relax. In time, you will learn to cherish it, I'm sure." Daylon said.

"Well, I don't mind it so much, I guess." He said, sitting down on the floor and preparing.

"Can we meditate later though?" he asked a minute later.

"Why do it later when we can do it now?"

"Well, there's something that I've been curious about, It's been bugging me." Ani said.

"What is it?"

"Well, remember the memory you showed me?"

"Yes," Daylon said, opening her eyes now.

"I wanted to know why you were there with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Didn't you have your own master? I thought that Masters could only have one padawan. Was Qui-Gon your master?" Anakin asked hurriedly, excited that he had permission to ask away.

"Too many questions, Anakin! I'll try to explain it for you, but you have to calm down. Okay?"

"Okay."

"All right then. Your master Obi-Wan and I have been close friends since we were at the temple together. Back then only one thing mattered to us: to be chosen as a padawan. To be chosen, you would fight a fellow student, blindfolded, in front of an audience. Among that audience were Jedi Knights, who would evaluate you. If they thought you were good with the force, and liked you, they would take you as an apprentice. I was chosen by master D'qu Orian when I was twelve. I trained with him for two years, and then master Orian was killed in a battle. I was too old to return to the temple as a student, and no Jedi knights were looking for an apprentice at that time. I was very close to being shipped off to the agricultural corps." Daylon said.

"What happened?"

"Obi-Wan heard what had happened, and convinced Qui-Gon to take me as a temporary second padawan. Actually, temporary isn't the right word. I stayed with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan for two years, studying the ways of the force. But I couldn't have stayed with them forever. Obi-Wan and I needed more training than Qui-Gon could give. We were dividing his attentions, and neither of us benefiting. Then, when I was sixteen, I met Master Gil Burm, who took me as her apprentice. 

Years later, right before I took the trials to become a Jedi knight, Gil fell in a battle. But I will always treasure her memory, along with Master Orion's. But I will especially cherish Qui-Gon's memory. He taught me to be in tune with the living force, and his mentoring and council made me who I am today. But to answer your question, that is the reason why I have those memories. They were the best years of my life."

Anakin looked sympathetically at Daylon.   
"All your masters are dead." He said softly.

"Yes. But they will never be gone. They are one with the force, and they are all around us."

Daylon motioned for Anakin to get up. 

"You go check on Obi-Wan. I'm going to meditate now."

"Sure," Anakin said, running up to the cockpit. 

Daylon sighed deeply. It had been a long time since she had thought about her former masters. It made her feel funny, not sad or remorseful, but, a little lonely. The memories from long ago comforted her though, and she meditated on them, journeying into the past.

Obi-Wan tried to be patient with Anakin. The boy was literally bouncing around the cockpit asking slightly annoying questions.

"How much longer, Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"What did I tell you ten minutes ago?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Five hours, twelve minutes, and thirty seconds." Anakin said, quoting the Jedi to a T.

"So, subtract ten minutes."

"Five hours, two minutes and thirty seconds?"

"Correct, Anakin. Now please calm down. I thought you were meditating with Daylon. Why aren't you?"

"She told me I could go." Anakin said, cautiously, afraid that Obi-Wan would tell him to go meditate.

"All right. Just…try to calm down, please. I'm going to check on Master Daylon, and then we'll eat. Stay right where you are, and don't touch anything." Obi-Wan said as he switched the controls to auto pilot and left.

He found Daylon sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as well, concentrating. He entered Daylon's mind and called her consciousness.

She reacted by waking up on her own, rather than being startled out of deep thought. 

"I didn't know that you knew how to do that." Daylon said, standing up.

"There's a lot of things you don't know." Said Obi-Wan, as he gathered rations for a meal.

The three of them ate somewhat silently. Anakin's sugar rush from the ruby beil had worn off. Finally.

And their trip was coming to an end.

As they entered the atmosphere, Daylon took the controls, and Obi-Wan acted as navigator.

She piloted the ship down through the orange sky, flying low so that Obi-Wan could have a better visual of the planet's surface. 

"There," he said, pointing to a large gray building in the middle of a field, "that's the Endorian star ship hangar."

"So this is Godar…" Anakin said as he looked out the view screen. Lush green forest covered most of the terrain, broken only where large cities rose from the ground. 

The Godars were not technically advanced, or rather, they preferred the simplicity of nature. The buildings were made of large trees, and living quarters were often off the ground, suspended in branches. The only structures on the ground were the public buildings. Great halls, knowledge banks, healing centers, and public baths occupied the streets, along with stores and the marketplace. The grandest building of all was the palace, which rose above everything else, in the middle of the city.

Daylon landed the craft, and the three departed.

Godar ambassadors, wearing bright robes of golden yellow met them.   
"Welcome to Godar, Jedi Knights. We are grateful that you have come to help us in our time of great need." One said, stepping forward. He introduced himself as Senator Duoj, and led the Jedi to an awaiting transport.

"We shall go now to the palace, King Sgori anticipates your visit." Senator Duoj said.

The Godars were not too dissimilar from humans. Their skin was a pale green, and their hair was white, but other than that, they looked quite human.

"Your companions have already arrived," the senator said as they sped through the city streets.

"Companions?" Daylon questioned.

"Yes, Jedi Taoq and Jedi Ness. They arrived shortly before you did."

"I was not informed of any accompaniment on this mission," Obi-Wan said warily. He knew Taoq, and didn't like him. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, he wasn't. But Obi-Wan just didn't like him. And Daylon knew why. It was jealousy. Taoq was partnered with Vanna, and Obi-Wan had always liked her, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"I am not jealous," Obi-Wan whispered tersely at Daylon.

"I never said you were," 

"You thought it."

"You listened?"

"No, not intentionally, I just...hear you."

"When does this happen?"

"All the time. I can't control it." Obi-Wan defended.

Daylon glared at him.

"What? Can't you hear me?" he asked.

"Well, sometimes, yes. But I try not to!"

"I can't help it Daylon!" Obi-Wan almost yelled.

Anakin was trying to ignore the masters' conversation. But he didn't like it when the two of them argued. So he tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve.  
"Master Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Anakin?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Can you tell me again how diploratic negotiations go?" Anakin asked meekly. He had been lectured on the subject thousands of times, but he had to create a diversion.

"That's _diplomatic_ negotiations," Obi-Wan said, "First we will talk to each of the parties involved; then we will set up a neutral meeting between them, where policies and peace treaties will be discussed…" 

Anakin sighed. Obi-Wan's lectures could be pretty boring.

At the palace, Vanna Ness and Jeq Taoq waited patiently in a large hall. They had been assigned to the mission the night before, and had arrived on Godar a few hours ago. Now they were waiting for Obi-Wan Kenobi and Daylon Terra to show up.

Together, the four of them would, hopefully, complete this mission without any problems. 

The doors to the large hall opened with a loud woosh, and a procession of senators, advisors, guards, and escorts marched in. Among this procession, Vanna could pick out Obi-Wan's form, followed by that of a small boy. Daylon was right beside him.

"Obi-Wan, Daylon, what a pleasant surprise to see you here", Jeq greeted them.

"We weren't expecting you either," Daylon said.

There was no time to socialize though, for at that moment, the King of Godar himself entered the room. 

The diplomats surrounding them hushed, and the Jedi bowed deeply in respect.

"Rise Jedi," the king said, sitting down on his earthen throne. He was a tall man, with rich green skin and silvery-white hair. He wore a robe of deep purple, and a silver crown adorned his head. Signs of stress and mental fatigue showed on his face.

"You are here to help negotiate peace between our people and the Ferynxi, are you not?" he asked. 

"Yes, your highness, it is for that reason that we were summoned to your system." Jeq said.

"Good. My advisors and I haven't decided how exactly to go about this, might you have any suggestions?"

"How many Jedi need be present at the negotiations?" Vanna asked.

Clearing his throat, one of the king's advisors stepped forward.

"According to Republic regulations, only two Jedi are required to hear the negotiations." He said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Perhaps you could inform us more of the current situation, before we make a plan of action," Obi-Wan said.

"Certainly," the king agreed.

One of the Council members proceeded to tell the Jedi all he knew.

The planet of Godar was inhabited by two races: the Godars and the Ferynxi. The Godars lived on one half of the planet, and the Ferynxi on the other. Calista, the planet's capital city, and the city they were in, was 'neutral ground', of had been intended to be. It lay right on the border of the two territories. 

The whole dispute had started with the official census of the planet, three years ago. The republic surveyors had not known where to draw the territory lines. The Godars said here, and the Ferynxi said there, each group wanting more land. 

Besides that, the Ferynxi had been infuriated with the naming of the planet. They of course thought it should be named Ferynx. 

So territorial battles has sprung up along the borders. Rights issues had been debated over, and claims of under-representation, and discrimination rang out. 

To top it all off, a revolutionary group, calling themselves the Godar-Ferynx Radicals, or GFR, were seeking to unite the planet under one social order. Unfortunately, that social order used violence and fear to get what it wanted, and was outside of the safety of the republic. The GFR sought to overthrow the republic representative government of Godar, enslave the poverty-stricken inhabitants, and get rich off the profit. They had a small following of 300. It was a small number, but the group was very dangerous nonetheless. 

As soon as the councilman had finished, Daylon looked to Obi Wan. She could see the gears turning, as he contemplated this new information. She could also sense what he was thinking. 

The GFR would pose a greater threat than they had previously thought.

Obi-Wan nodded as he conceded with her unspoken conclusion. Someone would have to infiltrate the GFR. 

"Chancellor, may we have a few hours to think over this new information?" Obi-Wan asked. The Chancellor gestured for a guide to lead the group of Jedi to a more private location.

The five found themselves in the garden. It was evening on Godar, and the place was completely deserted.

Jeq spoke up. 

"I think that Vanna and I should check out this GFR group. We could sign up as revolutionary volunteers, and maybe procure some more information about the group."

"You should go as soon as possible. Daylon and I will stay here and get the negotiations started." Obi-Wan said.

"You will need civilian clothes. I will ask the King to arrange some to be brought to you." Daylon turned to Anakin. "You will stay here, with us."

"I've never been to a negotiation before." He said.

"You don't have to do anything, just stand and listen. It will not be difficult." Obi-Wan said.

"So, it is decided?" Vanna asked. The other Jedi nodded.

The next morning, Vanna awoke to find a pile of civilian clothes at the foot of her bed. She sifted through them warily. Godar fashion was certainly different from that of Corascant. 

She eventually found something that suited her. She found a large mirror and checked her appearance. She was small, of slight build and a little skinny. Her skin was a light tan color, complimented by the dark lavender tunic and black pants she had picked out. She had done her dirty blonde hair in a long braid, which she wrapped around her head to make a crown of gold. Her favorite features though, were her eyes. They were a glimmering violet color, with silvery pupils: one of the marks of her half-Cannisian heritage.

Satisfied with her reflection, she left her room in search of Jeq. (Whom we all know looks like Chad.) She found him in the garden, walking. He was also dressed in civilian clothes – a green tunic and grey pants.

"Good morning, Vanna," he said, without turning around.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. I have a comlink, some credits, and other supplies we might need. But we must go now, before breakfast."

"Why?"

"As a part of their culture, Godars do not leave their houses until the sun is fully up. We cannot afford to be seen leaving the palace. So we have to leave soon."

"I'm ready, let's go." Vanna said. She strode forward, towards a gate that left the palace grounds. She opened it, looked around quickly, and exited.

At precisely nine o'clock in the morning, the Godar King and the Ferynxi Emperor met in the great hall of Calista to begin the negotiation of the new peace treaty.

Obi-Wan and Daylon were waiting, Anakin by their side.

Ani was already starting to fidget. Obi-Wan noticed this, but said nothing. Who could blame him? Standing for hours on end, listening to things you don't understand…. It could be pretty boring.

The opening greetings were given, and introductions were made.

Then the real difficult part got underway. 

Vanna and Jeq had had little luck finding out where the GFR headquarters was located. They had gone to every cantina, talked to everyone who would listen, and got poodoo every time.

"How are we supposed to become members of the GFR, if no one on this planet has ever heard of them?" Jeq asked aloud in desperation. 

"We keep trying. And this time, we use the force." Vanna said. They walked into a particularly dingy looking cantina and sat down at the bar. 

"_How's it going?_" Vanna asked the Godarian sitting next to her in Cant (the language spoken on Godar). 

"_Miserable. This whole revolution thing is really making me edgy, you know?"_ the bar patron replied.

"_What do you mean revolution? I thought it was a negotiation that was taking place."_

"_That may be, but I'm talking about the revolution that's about to go down."_

"The GFR?"

"Yeah. I hear that sometime in the next five days, they're gonna make their move."

"You mean an attack?"

"That's exactly what I mean. They're gonna take the palace, I hear."

"Who told you?" 

"Bolga Rinchin. He's one of them, you know."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My friend and I think we might be interested in joining."

The Godarian paused and looked around warily before going on in a lowered voice.

"_Look, I can get you in if you want."_

"That would be good. How soon can you take us?"

"I can go now if you want. But we have to be quiet about it. Not everyone's friendly to the revolution, if you know what I mean."

Vanna nodded, and motioned for Jeq to follow when the Godarian left the bar. He led them to a beat up speeder outside.

__

"Hop in, it's not far from here, maybe a few miles. By the way, my name's Klixo."

"Thank you, Klixo. I am Vanna, and this is my companion Jeq."

"What do you two do? Farmers?"

"No, were, uh, in the trade business."

"Say no more, I know what you mean." Klixo said. 

They drove out of the city and into a wooded area.

__

"Here we are." Klixo said, stopping the speeder at the end of a dirt road.

__

Where's here? Vanna thought. Before she could ask, a control pad sprung out of the ground. Klixo punched in a code. Vanna made an effort to remember it.

The ground shook, and a large hole appeared in the road. Klixo drove down into it, and it closed behind them with a loud clang.

__

No turning back now, Vanna thought as she surveyed the large cavern of metal they were heading into.

It was ten o'clock at night now, and Obi-Wan, Daylon and Anakin were eating their dinner rather voraciously. It was against tradition to eat or drink while in the great hall, so they hadn't had anything since that morning. 

The talks had been exhausting. Hour after hour, problems had been presented to the Jedi, and time after time, it would require some deliberation to come up with a solution.

"I never thought negotiations could be so…… mind-numbing." Obi-Wan said between mouthfuls.

"Haven't you ever handled talks like this before?" Daylon asked.

"Yes, but Qui-Gon usually did all the work." 

"Hmm. They can be pretty boring. How did you find it, Ani?"

"Okay, I guess. It was kinda hard to stay still the whole time though." He said. 

"It's all right, Ani. You can say what you really think." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin gave a sigh of relief, and said all at once: "They were so boring, I didn't understand ANYTHING! I thought I was going to fall asleep and die!"

Obi-Wan and Daylon laughed. That was the summary of peace talks all right.

"Well, the way things are going, we should only be here a few more days. The people really want peace." Daylon said.

"Good!" Anakin said.

Vanna reached out with the force, sensing her surroundings. She could tell that Jeq was doing the same. Klixo kept driving the speeder into the dark.

"_It's a good thing you ran into me. Not everyone in the GFR has the power to admit new members." _Klixo said.

__

"So you're high-ranking?" Vanna asked.

__

"You could say that. I'm what's called a lieutenant commander of communications." He said. 

__

"What do you do for the organization, exactly?"

"Well, when we take the palace, it will be my department's job to send out a signal that will jam all the communications in the city.

We'll also be in charge of the surveillance of our own frequency; the only one that won't be jammed."

"So you will be able to communicate off planet, and others won't."

"Yeah."

"But why would you need to make off planet communications? Who would you contact?"

"We have ships standing by, in case things don't go as planned."

"No back up troops?"

"No. You'd be surprised at how ignorant some people are to the revolution. It's hard to get recruits. No one wants anything to do with us. They'll see though. The republic is life."

Vanna said nothing in reply. They had gotten so much information already, all that remained was the name of their leader, and when they were going to attack the palace.

But that would be the hardest to get. 

The speeder came to a stop outside a gate. Klixo said something to the guard, and the gate was opened. They got out of the speeder and went into a small room, where there where a few people, Godarians and Ferynxi, milling around. That was odd in itself, because Godarians and Ferynxi usually wanted nothing to do with each other. 

"_Speak your names and occupations into this data pad. Then repeat after me: I do solemnly pledge my allegiance to the Godar-Ferynx Republic, and swear to uphold the beliefs of the republic, no matter what the cost."_

Vanna and Jeq did as they were told. Then Klixo led them to a back room, and up a flight of stairs.

__

"Where are we going?" Vanna asked.

"_You must meet our leader."_

"Who is he?"

"The father of the revolution."

"But what is his name?" Vanna asked, holding her breath.

"_M'lek Tibu."_

Vanna committed the name to memory, along with the code for the entrance and the password for the gate.

They came to a small door, with a few guards in front of it.

__

"I have new members to see Tibu." Klixo said. The guards admitted the group. Inside it was dim. There were no windows, only a light hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room.

A desk and two chairs was the only furniture, and in one of these chairs, with his back to the door, was Tibu.

Klixo announced them, and the father of the revolution stood up and turned to face them. He was a tall man with long silvery hair. It wasn't that he was old, he was rather young in fact, but all Endorians had silver hair. He was dressed in dark grey.

"_This is Tibu, our great leader."_ Klixo said. 

"_Greetings, friends of the revolution."_ Tibu said. His voice was low and gravely, and air of darkness surrounded him.

"_Hello," _Vanna managed.

"_I am glad that you have decided to join us. We need you to start right away. You can join Klixo's department, communications," _he turned and addressed Klixo, "_Show them the ropes Klixo. We can't afford any mishaps. There's little time left. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."_

Klixo bowed, and Vanna and Jeq followed suite. They left the same way they came, and went all the way downstairs again. Klixo led them to a room full of computers and monitors. He rambled off the names of the machines, and their importance to the revolution. When he was done, Vanna spoke.

"_What did Tibu mean when he said we have little time?"_

"He is referring to the invasion. It's only 48 hours away, and everyone's working overtime." Klixo said.

So it was in two days.

"_When will you launch the communications jam?"_ Vanna asked.

"_A day before the attack. We want them confused and alone."_

"What about the ambassadors from the Republic? I heard it was two Jedi." Vanna asked.

"_We can handle them. Tibu is going to stage a riot on the Godar-Ferynx border, to draw them away from the palace, and then we'll attack."_

"Clever plan." Vanna said. In her mind though, she was thinking of ways to get out of the underground complex. She had to warn Obi-Wan and Daylon. It would be impossible to send a transmission from inside, Klixo told them that all transmissions were monitored. So they had to get out. But to do so without arousing suspicion…. 

Even if they did get out, they could not return to the palace. It would blow their cover. They had to escape the complex and find a neutral transmitter to send the warning before the jam was launched. Vanna asked another question.

__

"We need to get back to the surface, there is some business that needs to be tended to. We will be back in a few hours." She said, heading for the door.

"_You can't go, not now. We have to prepare for the attack. You can take care of your business later,"_ Klixo said, "_You two will be assigned to this terminal. Monitor all transmissions sent off planet until further notice."_

Vanna scowled and sat down. She and Jeq had to get out.

And now they would have to sneak out.

She waited until Klixo was out of sight, and motioned for Jeq to follow her. They casually left the communications room and headed for the gate. But they were stopped by a guard.

__

"Where are you going?" he asked. Vanna thought fast.

__

"To get some food. Some of the guys in communications missed the last take out run." She said.

The guard nodded them through.

Vanna and Jeq got into Klixo's speeder and headed for the surface.

"What did you tell the guard?" Jeq asked.

"That we were going for take out."

"How did you know that the complex didn't have it's own food supply?"  
"Easy. The trash receptacles in the Communications room were filled with take out containers." Vanna replied.

They left the complex and headed for Calista. 

It was the next morning on the surface. Obi-Wan, Daylon and Anakin were involved in the continuation of the peace talks.

"I don't care what you say, the Ferynxi will not share their agricultural profit with the Godarians!" a Ferynx ambassador yelled, banging his fist on the table.

"The Godarians will also share their profit," Daylon said, "You will all work together and profit together. Together, you would bring in enough grain to abolish starvation on this planet. Plus there would be enough left over to export. The cash flow would also rise. It is mutually beneficial."

In response to this both sides nodded. 

"All right. We will combine our Agricorps, if the Godarians will have it." The Ferynxi ambassador said.  
"We will," the Godarian ambassador returned. They shook hands and everyone in the room bowed, as a loud tone filled the room.

It was customary that every time something was agreed on, a great gong would sound, and everyone would show their respects by bowing.

They were about to address the next issue, when Obi-Wan's comlink went off. He excused himself and left the room to answer it.

"Obi-Wan." He answered.

"Obi-Wan, it's me. We have succeeded in infiltrating the GFR, and I've got important information," she said.

"Well, what is it?"

"This line might not be secure. They're monitoring all palace transmissions. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Yes. Where?"

"The Solyre Cantina in East Calista at noon. Come in disguise."

"All right."

"Out." Vanna said. She cut the transmission quickly, and disposed of the comlink. They could be tracking her. She hoped Obi-Wan had picked up on the force message she sent. The Solye Cantina was a decoy. They were to meet at the Palwar Cantina, in West Calista, at one.

She just hoped he would be there.

Obi-Wan cut the transmission, and went back into the palace. He was going to have to hurry if he was going to make it all the way to West Calista by one. It was already eleven. 

He explained the plan to Daylon. She would stay and continue the talks with Ani, and he would contact her as soon as possible.

He dressed in civilian clothes and snuck out the back garden of the palace. The Palwar Cantina was on the West Calista boulevard, a good hour away, by foot. And he couldn't take a transport, because his Republic credits would be like a target on his back. So he started walking.

The Cantina was filthy, yet packed. It had been a good choice for a meeting place: so busy that they would easily escape notice, and so noisy that it would be impossible for eavesdroppers to hear their conversation. He spotted Vanna in a booth in the back.

"You made it," she said as he sat down.

"Yes."

"I have some very important information. The GFR is led by a man named M'lek Tibu. Tomorrow they will launch a communications jam, and about twenty-four hours after, they will attack the palace." Vanna said.

"Do they know that we are here?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes. They are going to stage a riot outside the city to lure you away, and then they'll make their move."

"I see. And what are their numbers?"

"About what we originally thought. Three hundred at most. But they have ships waiting off planet, if their revolution fails. They are ready to make a quick exit."

"So, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure." Vanna said.

Obi-Wan thought for a minute.

"We'll secure the palace, and wait for the communications jam. Then we'll ready troops to fight the invasion."

"Sounds good. What about the decoy riot though? If you don't show, they might not take their chance and attack the palace, and we wouldn't catch them."

"Well, if they don't attack the palace, you and Jeq will have to arrest Tibu yourselves."

"Arrest him for what? They haven't done anything yet."

"Yes, but you have access to information stating their intent, don't you?"

"I do. If I can get the data, maybe we can arrest Tibu before the order to attack the palace is given."

"That would be optimal. But if you can't get him before, we'll have to get him at the palace."

"They're sending everyone they've got. Are you sure you can handle them?"

"We'll have to. You should get back, and start trying to get that evidence." Obi-Wan said getting up.

"And you should get back as well. You have…….twelve hours before the communications jam. May the Force be with you." Vanna said.

"May the Force be with you Vanna."

She left the Cantina, and Obi-Wan waited for some time to pass before he left as well.

After leaving the Cantina, Vanna returned to where she had left Jeq and the speeder. They hurried back to the complex. The control panel came up and Vanna punched in the code. _3113462_. They drove up to the gate, and the guard asked the password. _Beware the Tyger._

They were back in. And hopefully, Klixo hadn't noticed that they had gone.

Vanna was just about to resume her position at the surveillance terminal when a blaster was pointed at her head.

__

"Move." A brusque voice intoned. She obeyed. There were too many people around to try to escape. She was sure that everyone in the complex was armed to the teeth. She looked around for Jeq, but he was nowhere to be seen. _Either they're taking him someplace different, or they didn't catch him. _She thought. She hoped it was the latter.

Obi-Wan practically ran back to the palace. There was no time to spare. He had to tell the King and the Emperor. It would take a collaborated effort of both armies to hold off the attackers. The teamwork might even help the negotiations along. 

He entered the garden in the back of the palace and made his way to the great hall. 

"Jedi Kenobi, I am glad that you have returned," the Ferynxi Emperor said.

"As am I," the Godarian King added.

"Did the meeting take place?" Daylon asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"There's been a change in plans. The GFR is intending to attack the palace sometime in the next thirty-six hours. We need to ready some troops, and fast. In twelve hours all communications will be jammed." He said.

"An attack? On me?" The Godarian king asked, obviously shocked.

"Not on you directly, your highness, on the negotiating party. The GFR do not want the planet to be united. Ever." Obi-Wan explained.

"Emperor, your majesty, I will need to speak to your military advisors right away." Daylon said, "We will need to work quickly."

"Done," both of the leaders said simultaneously.

"The palace will need to be secured, and we need to send a warning transmission to the people, to stay indoors and protect themselves." Obi Wan said.

The leaders nodded.

Obi-Wan pulled Daylon aside.

"The GFR is going to stage a riot, to lure us away from the palace before they attack. Vanna said that if we don't show, the attack on the palace won't happen. But if we stay, the riot might decide to take the city. It could get out of hand, people could be hurt... What should we do?" he asked. Daylon paused and thought for a minute.

"How soon before the attack will the riot take place?"

"Maybe an hour. I can't be sure."

"I'll go to check it out, and if it is out of control, I'll take care of it. Until then, you stay here and watch for the big attack," Daylon said, "Wait. You said they only have about three hundred people?"

"Yes."

"They'll need all the people they've got to take the palace. How can they afford a riot?" she asked.

"You're right. They might have someone helping them. Someone on the outside maybe?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Vanna said that the orbiting ships were means of getaway. Maybe they aren't. Maybe there's a backup army waiting to attack." Daylon said, her thoughts getting away from her.

"We can't be sure. And if that is the case, I will need your help to defend the palace."

"Maybe Jeq and Vanna could take care of the riot."

"Good idea. We need to get word to them though." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll go. If you were seen leaving the palace twice in one day, it might arouse suspicions." Daylon said. Before Obi-Wan could say anything in return, she was out the door.

Jeq ran as fast as he could towards the gate. The sound of people running after him echoed through the cavern. He ducked under a large transport. No one saw him.

__

"Look harder!" one of the guards yelled.

__

"Sir, he couldn't have gotten this far without us seeing him," another said,_ "Perhaps the other corridor."_

"All right. Send half over there, we'll keep looking here. We have to find him before the attack!"

Jeq held his breath. He hoped Vanna was all right.

The group that had captured her now had Vanna in binders on the floor of a small room, with guards all around her.

She was also gagged. 

She hated being gagged.

Twisting around, she checked for any looseness in the binders, any weakness she could take advantage of and use to escape. There was none that she could detect. She was stuck.

Suddenly, all of the guards rose to their feet and faced the door. They saluted as Tibu entered.

"_I see you only have one of them,"_ Tibu said. His low voice betrayed his barely concealed rage.

__

"Yes sir. The other one ran off, but we're looking for him."

"Good. Keep a close eye on her. We can't have anyone disturbing the attack." Tibu said. He left the room as quickly as he had entered, and the guards visibly relaxed.

Vanna was relieved to know that Jeq had escaped. Now she had a chance of getting out of this damn complex. 

Jeq used the force to conceal his whereabouts from the search party. As soon as they left, he made a mad dash for the gate. 

__

"Hey! Stop!" The guard yelled. He raised his blaster and fired. Before he could say anything more, his own bullet hit him in the throat. 

Jeq deactivated his lightsaber and continued on his way.

At the same time, three miles away, Daylon was fervently trying to locate the complex. She had been tracking Vanna's life force so far, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact location. With electrobinoculars she scanned the woods she was in. Nothing.

No sign of any building, vehicle, or even any type of door. She was about to give up when she spotted a small group of Godarians and Ferynxi walking through the forest. They were pulling a large hover sled behind them. Daylon lifted her electrobinoculars to see what the cargo was.

Holoprojectors?

Why would a group of people be trekking through the woods with a cargo of holoprojectors?

She decided to follow them.

Jeq had cleared the complex, and was making his way back to Calista when he heard something. A group of people, maybe a few kilometers off where headed toward the complex. Jeq changed the direction of his path and approached the city from the southeast side, being careful that no one saw him. 

Once safely inside the city, he headed for the palace. He would have to get help if he was going to save Vanna. There were too many people in the complex for him to take on.

The palace was in the process of being secured, but because of his Jedi status he had no trouble getting inside.

"Obi-Wan!" He called. Obi-Wan was standing amidst a group of armed men, explaining the current situation and plan of action.

"Obi-Wan," he said again, closer now.

"Jeq, how did you-"

"Never mind that. Vanna is in trouble. We have to go back and help her."

"We can't! The palace is about to be attacked. We have to stay here, Jeq."

"Vanna needs us!"

"These people need us. I'm sure Vanna can hold her own. Besides, Daylon is on her way there now. Didn't you see her?"

"No."

Obi-Wan was a little worried by this. Of course, she would be hiding. But Jeq would have sensed her. Maybe she just wasn't close enough at the time.

"Well, she'll get Vanna out. Right now I need your help. The palace has been fortified, but we're still unsure about the riot. Do you know anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, nothing. Everyone was speaking in Cant. I don't speak Cant."

"Well, I'm sure Daylon is on it." _I hope,_ Obi-Wan thought.

Daylon watched from a tree as the group of men stopped in a clearing. The ground shook and a large opening in the forest floor appeared. The men went inside.

Before Daylon could get to the ground though, it closed again.

__

Damn, she thought, _I'll just have to wait._

So wait she did.

Half an hour later, the opening reappeared. Daylon was quick to the ground this time. 

She crouched behind a bush and watched as a large procession of people poured out of the cave. 

__

Those must be the rioters, and the soldiers. She thought. The first ten or so people carried signs and banners, but everyone after that carried weapons. As soon as the last one went by, Daylon rushed into the opening.

The door closed behind her, and it was completely black inside. She ignited her lightsaber, to use as an illumination source. 

The place was huge. She could sense Vanna now, close. 

Approaching the gate, she noticed the guard dead on the ground, his throat ripped to shreds by blaster fire.

__

Well, at least I don't have to know the password. 

Three doors were ahead of her now. 

__

Which one, which one… 

She closed her eyes and focused on the waves of life force coming at her. She went left.

The door opened onto a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was another set of three doors. Daylon didn't have to close her eyes this time, she already knew. The middle one led to a flight of stairs, and past these was a door. Vanna was behind it. _Along with a couple armed guards,_ Daylon thought. She remembered something Qui-Gon had said to her once: "_When outnumbered, surprise is a great ally." _

She looked around for another entrance. There was a ventilation shaft above her head, but it was too small to fit through. So she opted for another type of surprise.

Using her lightsaber, she melted the hinges and lock on the door. She stood back and gave it a solid kick.

As the door crashed to the ground she could hear the guard's startled voices.

__

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Go look."

"You first."

Daylon moved to the side of the doorway out of sight, and waited for the first guard. As soon as he walked through, her lightsaber was at his chin.

"Come this way, slowly. Don't say anything." She commanded.

The guard gave her a blank and terrified look.

Quickly, Daylon corrected her mistake.

__

"Come here, and be quiet." She said in Cant. The guard obeyed, and Daylon confiscated his blaster. She took his binders and cuffed him. He started screaming.

The other guard ran through the door firing his blaster frantically. 

Before Daylon could block the shot, he took off his friend's head. The next shot was deflected back at him at a lethal angle.

Checking to make sure that there were no more guards, Daylon deactivated her lightsaber and sighed. She hated it when there were unnecessary casualties.

She entered the now smoky room to find Vanna sitting in the middle of the floor. 

She removed the gag and binders.

"Daylon, I'm so glad you're here. Where is Jeq?" Vanna asked.

"I don't know, I came here thinking that your cover was maintained. What happened?"  
"Someone must have seen me talking to Obi-Wan, because when I came back, they nailed me."

"Did you see Jeq get taken?"

"No, I assumed that he got away." Vanna said. She was leading them out.

"He might have. But I didn't see him. Do you know where the riot is being held?" she asked.

"Somewhere on the city outskirts. Is that where we're going?"

"No. We're going to the palace."

Obi-Wan tried not to flinch as another energy bomb hit the palace. So far, the GFR had hit them with a lot of projectile, but they hadn't physically attacked. Yet.

Across the hall Jeq was with Anakin, guarding the King and Emperor, along with all the councilors and advisors.

It was Obi-Wan's job to lead the troops when the GFR attacked. He felt a ripple in the force. Daylon was signaling him.

"_I've got Vanna, we're on our way,"_ she said.

Obi-Wan sensed another ripple though, this one darker.

"Get ready, they're going to attack soon," he called out. The hall filled with clicks as safeties were turned off and rifles were readied. 

The doors to the palace shook, and everyone aimed at the entrance. 

"No, they're coming through the window," one of the scouts yelled. They turned just in time to see a torrent of shattered glass burst into the hall. Blaster fire rang out and battle began. The first shots fired took out the front line of the GFR. 

Obi-Wan sensed that this area was under control, and he left to check on the rear entrance. 

The dark ripple was more pronounced now. He followed it, using it as a homing beacon. 

The GFR had come through the rear door, and the fighting here was just as intense as the front battle. It was quite a sight. Shattered windows, splintered wood, blood and smoke… Godarian and Ferynxi fighting side by side for the greater good. If this didn't unite the planet, he didn't know what would.

Through the smoky haze, Obi-Wan saw the source of the darkness. From his authoritative air, Obi-Wan guessed that he was none other than M'lek Tibu, leader of the GFR. 

Tibu must have spotted Obi-Wan as well, because he lunged at him, blasters firing rapidly. Obi-Wan almost didn't have enough time to react. He deflected most of the shots, one grazed his tunic and another pierced his cloak. But he couldn't a good enough hit to deflect back at Tibu yet. Meanwhile, the revolutionary leader kept coming at Obi-Wan, firing like a madman. Obi-Wan flipped backwards, to give himself more room to fight. One of Tibu's shots came close to Obi-Wan's head.

"Long Live the Revolution!" Tibu cried in triumph. But he had celebrated too soon. Obi-Wan deflected a shot right back at his head, killing him instantly.

His body slumped to the floor, lifeless.

When the others saw that their leader had fallen, they surrendered one by one. Soon they had all of them in custody.

Daylon and Vanna arrived just in time to see the last one accept defeat.

"Looks like you didn't need me after all," Daylon said.

"Tibu's followers were cowards. As soon as he fell, they gave up." Obi-Wan said.

"You killed him." Daylon said. It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied.

"And the council?" Vanna asked.

"Safe. Talks should resume in a few days."

"Good. I think I'm ready to leave this planet." Vanna sighed.

Two days later, the peace talk was coming to a close. Obi-Wan had been right. The war against revolution had brought the two civilizations together. The planet was going to be renamed Feryngodani, and the planet would finally be one. 

The members of the GFR would face the new justice system, and with any luck, there would be no more revolutions.

Their mission here was over. Jeq and Vanna had left earlier that morning, and Obi-Wan, Daylon and Anakin were just about to take off.

Daylon activated the repulsor lifts and rocketed the ship out of the atmosphere.

"Can I ask you something Daylon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go to the riot? Why did you come straight to the palace?"

"I saw them leave. It was ten men with a cart load of Holoprojectors. Not a real riot." Daylon explained.

"Oh." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin entered the cockpit. 

"How long till we get to Corascant?" 

END.


End file.
